One, Plus Two, Equals Three
by AnimeBaby003
Summary: Now taking up coaching after retirement from the ice, 25 year old Yuuri Katuski and 29 year old Victor Nikiforov are happily married, getting ready to move into a new home, and are surrounded by family and friends. They two of them couldn't be happier. But when Yuuri falls ill, the both of them don't realize the shock of a lifetime they are about to receive. MPREG
1. Ch 1 : I'll Take Care of You

Hi guys,

So as you guys can probably see, I've deleated a lot of my previous stories that I have written, mainly because a lot of them were not my best work. I'm sorry if some of you liked them, but I'm here to start something new.

Ive been gone for close to a year or even more, and over that time, I just haven't had the time of willingness to write, but hopefully now things have changed. Over the course of last year, I've been watching a lot of anime, and I've fallen in love with 3 of them. Black Butler, Attack on Titan, and Yuuri on Ice. So from now and forward, except to see quite a few works on those.

But now, I'm back with a new multi chapter story on Yuuri on Ice ! And I'm also excited since it's my first MPREG, which also means MALE PREGNANCY.

I really wanted to try something like this out, and I hope I do ok.

Here is some information on the story.

I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS IS A YAOI MPREG FANFICTION MULTI CHAPTER SERIES, SO IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF YAOI, MALE ON MALE ACTION (KISSING,CUDDLES, OR SNUGGLES), OR MPREG, DO NOT READ THIS FIC. THIS IS A RATED M STORY ( ADULT THEMES, OCCASIONAL CUSSING, ETC.) SO DO NOT READ IF YOUR ARE NOT OF AGE. AND FINALLY, I MAY CREATE RANDOM OC'S JUST TO MOVE THE STORY ALONG LIKE RANDOM PEOPLE OR DOCTORS AND NURSES.

Now that that is out of the way, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Mornings are my favorite time of day.

It's not because of beautiful sunrises, the twitter of birds, or the soft, cool morning breezes. Not the warm air, the feeling of waking up under soft, cozy blankets, or the steaming hot cups of coffee.

Don't get me wrong, I love all of those...but there is something that I love even more.

The gold ring on my finger proves that.

Nothing compares to waking up to the love of my life, Yuuri Katsuki.

Well, actually it will be me that he will wake up to. My little katsudon is not a morning person.

I've always been the one to wake up before him. It's as if I have a built in alarm clock that wakes me up precisely at 8:30 every morning. But Yuuri ? He could sleep all day if I let him.

But not today. We promised Yurio and Otabek we would meet them at the rink at 10:30. Then we would take a visit to Hasetsu Castle since neither of them had seen it before.

After the most recent competition, and Yuuri and I's wedding, the two of them decided to rent a small place in Yuuri's hometown. Not forever, just for a few weeks so they could see the sights.

Me on the other hand. I'm here to stay. I miss Russia very much, but I couldn't afford to take Yuuri away from all of his friends and family here in Japan. But it's not a problem since I've fallen in love with the place ! At least I still have Makkachin to remind me of Russia. He's a long lasting souvenir.

To say that I'm happy is an understatement. I have an amazing husband, new friends and family, and a roof over my head thanks to Yuuri's parents since they are letting us stay here until we get a place of our own, which is actually in the works.

I'm honestly blessed. My life is perfect. I don't think it can get any better.

"Mmmmm..."

I turned my head to the side. Yuuri's face was half hidden by covers on the bed. He buried his head into the pillow, tightening the covers around him. I chuckled.

Leaning my head down to the exposed part of his face, I pecked his cheek and whispered, " Good morning my love."

I expected him to open his eyes and give me a sleepy kiss like he did every morning, but instead, he pulled the covers completely over his head. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

" Yuuuuri. You can't be THAT tired of me already."

No answer.

" Aren't you going to wake up ? We have to meet Yurio and Otabek in two hours."

"Mmmm..."

I put a finger to my chin, "Well, being soft and lovey dovey isn't working." I thought to myself, "Maybe if I try...this."

"Yuuuri..." I whispered to him seductively.

I placed my hand gently on a bump on top of the covers where is shoulder was and slowly guided it downwards. My hand glided over his backside, waist, and hips before stopping at his butt. I gave it a light squeeze, earning a groan of...protest ?

"Mmmm...Victor stop. It's too early for that."

" It's about time you woke up sleepy head." I smiled and gently peeled back the covers from his face, " And what do you mean it's too early ?"

Yuuri rubbed at his eyes and turned to face me. " Precisely as I said. What words do you not understand ?"

" You didn't think it was too early the morning after our honeymoon..." I purred into his ear.

"Mm...Victor cut it out."

I wasn't listening to a word he said. My hands and lips had minds of their own as they traveled Yuuri's body. I left light kisses on his face, neck, and collarbone, while at the same time, my hands caressed every curve of his body.

" Vi-Victor...stop."

God he's so beautiful. I love every single part of him. His silky, black hair, warm, amber eyes, strong but delicate frame, and the best part, is that he's mine. All mi -

" Victor ! I said STOP !"

I gasped in shock at his tone of voice. I quickly, but carefully moved away from him and sat in a cross legged position on the bed. Yuuri did so as well once he sat up. It was then that I finally got a good look at him.

He looked very tired. There were bags under his eyes and the color had drained from his face. His hair was more disheveled than usual and he had a tight grip on his abdomen.

" Yuuri...are you ok ? You don't look to good..."

He reached over a grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. He put them on and gave me a small smile.

" Yeah...I'm ok. Just a little nauseated...that's all."

I gave him a concerned look. "Nauseated ? I hope you don't have the flu." I pressed my hand against his forehead. I used my other hand to take both of his hands in mine. " You don't have a fever, and your hands aren't clammy. Do you have any chills ? Or a headache ?"

He shook his head and laid back down, " No. It was probably just something I ate."

" But we had Pork Cutlet Bowls last night for dinner. I've seen you eat them before and they've never made you sick." I pointed out.

" Maybe it just didn't agree with me. I never did have the strongest stomach."

It was then that I stood up and began walking towards the bedroom door. Yuuri quickly turned his head.

" Where are you going ?"

" To the other bathroom. I know you don't have anything in yours, so I going to go check for something to help your stomach. I'll only be a few minutes." I smiled.

" Oh...ok." Yuuri replied weakly. He smiled back at me before closing his eyes, pulling the covers up around him. I quietly left the room, closing the door behind me and proceeded to the bathroom.

I walked down the hall to the other bathroom. Switching on the light, I proceeded to check the cabinets until I found some sort of medication to help Yuuri.

" Let's see...lotion, bandages, asprin, rubbing alchohol." It was then that I came across some colored tablets in a large plastic container that read 'Tums'. I read the label out loud.

" Chewable tablets that help relieve heartburn, indigestion, and upset stomach. Perfect !"

With the Tums in my possession, I turned off the light in the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Though water wasn't needed to take the medication, it's important for Yuuri to stay hydrated if he is sick in any way.

I moved quietly to the kitchen so as to not wake anyone up and walked over to the fridge. It was then that I heard a loud thumping noise coming from down the hall. I assumed it was Makkachin making a ruckus since the noise stopped a second later. I opened the fridge and reached for a water bottle when another sound pierced my eardrums.

It was a door swinging open and hitting a wall, followed by the sounds of coughing and retching immediately after.

I ditched the thought of it being Makkachin when I realized the sounds were coming from the room I shared with Yuuri. Quickly shutting the fridge with the medication still in my hold, I raced down the hall and entered our bedroom.

Yuuri was nowhere to be seen.

I brought my gaze to the bed noticing the sheets and blankets that looked to have been hastily thrown off.

I then heard groans and more retching followed right after.

I clumsily darted to the bathroom attached to Yuuri's room and stood in the doorway.

There he was, on his knees with his head over the open toilet grasping the side rims with his hands. His head was hung low into the toilet bowl as his stomach rejected last nights dinner

" Oh Yuuri..." I whispered.

Kneeling beside him, I moved his hair away from his sweaty forehead and rubbed circles onto his back, hoping to sooth his coughing and retching. I could feel him tremble under my touch as tears gathered at the corners of his tightly shut eyes.

" V...Victor..." he mumbled, looking back at me.

" It's ok Yuuri. I'm right here..."

In less than a second, his eyes widened and another wave of sickness took him over. However, nothing came up. His body lurched forward with every gag, and it broke my heart to see the pained look on his face every time his body tried to rid itself of whatever was left in him. He whimpered while small tears ran down his cheeks.

"Shhh...they're just dry heaves Yuuri. Your completely empty. Nothing else will come up."

After another few seconds, Yuuri lifted his head from the toilet and collapsed against me. I slowly leaned forward to flush the toilet as to not upset his stomach any further.

" Are you ok ?" I whispered.

He nodded, " Yeah...I feel better after getting sick...but my whole body is sore."

" That doesn't surprise me. It took a lot out of you."

" I haven't gotten sick like that in years..."

I shrugged and ran my fingers through his hair, " It happens to everyone eventually. With some rest, you'll be ok."

" Rest ? But don't we have to meet-"

" There is no way your skating like this. I won't allow it."

" Victor, I'm ok. It's just a little food poisoning." He began to stand up, " I'll, be just fi-"

My eyes widened as Yuuri swayed on his feet and fell towards me. I stood up and caught him just in time.

" You were saying ?"

Yuuri groaned, " But we promised them..."

" The promise will have to wait. If a slightly pissed Yurio is all we get out of it, then that's fine with me. I don't need you passing out on the ice."

I helped Yuuri stand up to the sink and filled a disposable paper cup with water from the tap. I handed it to him as he swished his mouth out with the water. After tossing the cup into a trash bin, I lead him back to bed, tucking him under the covers.

" You stay here. I'll be back in second." I whispered to him.

* * *

After making a quick call to Yurio and Otabek in the front room, I made my way into the kitchen once more and grabbed two bottles of water. After coming back to our room, I placed the water on the nightstand and grabbed the trash bin from the bathroom just in case Yuuri couldn't make it to the toilet.

"What did I do to deserve you ?"

I turned around to see Yuuri propping himself up on his elbow smiling, a slight pink dust on his slightly flushed face.

" I should be asking you that..." I said, leaning my forehead against his, " Here, take this."

I handed him one of the chewable tablets and some water. With the medication in his system, Yuuri fell back into his pillow and shut his eyes. I began to move closer to him.

"Victor ? What are you doing ?"

"Joining you." I chuckled as I lay next to him, stroking his hair. He let out a content sigh

"Mm...don't stop. That feels nice."

" That's why I'm doing it."

" What ? Just because I'm sick ?"

" No. Because I love you AND because your sick."

Yuuri giggled a turned to face me. I pulled him close to my chest and caressed his cheek with my hand. It didn't take long for quiet snores to fill the once silent, small room.

"Just rest my Yuuri...you'll be better in a day or two. But until then ," I kissed his forehead, " I'll take care of you."

* * *

And there we have it ! The first chapter ! Again, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, and with school starting in a few days, hopefully I can keep this up. Thank you so much for reading ! Hopefully the next chapter will be published soon. Feel free to R&R this story, if you would like. I'll see you guys next time !


	2. Ch 2 : What's Wrong With Him ?

I'm back with Chapter 2 everyone !

I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

Yuuri's P.O.V

"Ok...thank you."

*beep

"...well...what did they say ?"

Victor turned to look at me and gave me a small smile.

" You have an appointment tomorrow at 12."

" Alright...I guess that's-"

I never got the chance to finish my sentence as my stomach twisted and I felt the all too familiar feeling of nausea wave over me. Victor was quick to rush over to me and put the trash bin up to my face as I heaved into it. Anything I had in my stomach, which wasn't much, made its way into the bin. Victor took off my glasses and rubbed my back, hoping to ease my violent retching.

After a few minutes, I slowly raised my head up, trying my best not to inhale the acidic smell that came from the bin. Victor handed me a tissue to wipe my mouth with as he headed to the kitchen to clean out the small wastebasket.

This has been our routine almost everyday for the last two weeks.

What I thought was food poisoning or a 24 hour bug, turned into something that has confused me, Victor, my family, and all of our friends, mainly because we have NO IDEA what it is.

And I'm scared.

" Oh god...what's wrong with me ?" I whisper.

And then the tears fall.

 _"I can't do this any more! I want to know what's wrong! I haven't been able to keep anything down besides water, and crackers if I'm lucky. I'm constantly getting sick day and night, I haven't been sleeping much, I can't coach, and sometimes I can't even WALK. And the worst part, is that he has to take care of me. Victor. What if I-"_

" Yuuri ! What's wrong ?!"

I snap out of my thoughts to see Victor rushing over to me. I do nothing but hold my arms out to him as tears continue to pour down my face.

* * *

Victor's P.O.V

After a few weeks, and still no sign of getting better, I finally convinced Yuuri to go to the doctor at the hospital and get checked out. This has become habit. Almost everyday, I'm by Yuuri's side as his stomach rejects anything we try to put into him. It's all I can do.

After cleaning the wastebasket, I head back to our room, only to hear sobbing and heavy breathing. It doesn't take me long to realize what's wrong

I immediately rush to our room and stand in a the doorway to see Yuuri sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, shaking and whimpering.

"Yuuri! What's wrong ?!"

He looks up at me.

There is nothing but fear and terror in his warm brown eyes. More tears build up and run down his face as he hold his arms out to me.

I'm by his side in a second, moving him to sit in my lap as I cradle him. I hold him tight as I rub his back and kiss his forehead.

" Yuuri...calm down...if you don't you'll give yourself a panic attack..."

" V-Victor...I-I'm scared...what if there's no cure f-for whatever I have? What if I d-die?"

" Shhhhhh...your not going to die Yuuri. Don't even think that."

" You don't know! Y-your not a doctor!"

" ...your right, I'm not a doctor."

I caress his cheek with my hand and bring his eyes to meet mine.

" But I do know something."

"W-what?"

" Nothing...is ever going to take you away from me."

I tilted Yuuri's head up and planted my lips onto his in a soft and romantic kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair while he wrapped his arms around my neck. It's been awhile since we've kissed like this.

Usually they're soft sweet pecks, quick and chaste, or hard, sloppy and passionate depending on what we're doing, but this...is my way of telling him that everything is going to be ok.

We parted after awhile, slightly panting for air. I moved my head to the side and whispered in his ear,

" It doesn't matter if it's a person, sickness, or something else. You will ALWAYS be mine."

I pulled his shoulders back to face me, and he looked completely different. There were tears still staining his cheeks, but his eyes had a shine to them, more than they had in the last few weeks. His cheeks were dusted with pink...and he was smiling.

" I love you Victor..."

I wrapped him in my arms again and he buried his head into my shoulder.

" I love you too Yuuri. We'll find out what's wrong...I promise."

* * *

( The Next Day ) Yuuri's P.O.V

Victor and I have been in the waiting room for about 15 minutes.

I have an appointment to hopefully find out why I've been so sick the last two weeks. I can't help but feel nervous since it could be anything. My hands are sweaty and my stomach is in knots. But on the plus side, I haven't gotten sick today, so hopefully this was just a long lasting bug.

I threw the idea to Victor, but he just shrugged and told me to see what the doctor says.

I guess Victor could sense my nervousness since I didn't notice he was saying my name.

" Earth to Yuuri. Answer me love."

He waved a hand in front of my face.

" Huh ? What ?"

" Glad to have you back !" He chuckled.

" Sorry...I'm just a little on edge."

" Your on edge that were finally going to know how to fix you ?"

" Fix me ? Victor I'm not broken."

" You know what I mean. Now what's troubling you my little piggy ?"

The nickname was necessary. Even though I haven't been able to keep anything down, I've been gaining weight. It's not really noticeable when I have clothes on, but I have put on a little pudge, especially on my legs and midsection. It doesn't seem to bother Victor. He always says he likes having "More of me."

" I keep telling you this, but what if they can't find out what's wrong ? It's constantly been the only thing on my mind. I just can't seem to drop it..."

" And I keep telling YOU that they will. It might help if you stop being a...what is it called ? Negative Nancy ? Debbie Downer ?"

I chuckle, " Both work. And yeah...your right.."

" Besides, I've heard that there are some of the best doctors in this area."

I raised an eyebrow, " Oh really ? And may I ask WHERE you heard this from ?"

" The internet."

"Of course."

" Hey research can help with a lot of things. Did you know that-"

" Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov."

Victor and I turn our heads towards the door to our left. A female nurse stood at the door with a clipboard in her possession. She smiled.

I felt Victor squeeze my hand.

"Let's go get you better."

The both of us stood up and walked towards the nurse waiting for us. She let us pass through, but as soon as she did, a familiar feeling came over me. The knots in my stomach tightened and I could feel the color drain from my face.

* * *

Victors P.O.V

The nurse called Yuuri's name and we both stood up and walked towards her.

Hopefully all of our questions will be answered and we can find out why Yuuri's been so sick. Once we entered the Nurse's main corridor, she turned to face Yuuri and I.

She smiled. "Please follow me."

The nurse led us down the hall past several other nurses and doctors. It's been awhile since I've been to a hospital, but from what I can remember, everything looked the same.

Yuuri was walking right next to me to my right. But as soon as I laid my eyes on him, I knew something was wrong.

His face was pale and there was a thin coat of sweat on his forehead making his skin glisten, and he had his arms wrapped around his middle.

Oh no.

We turned a corner, and just in time too. Just as it looked like the nurse was going to lead us into a room, I spotted a trash can against the wall. I extended my body out to grab it and put it up to Yuuri's face, barely making it.

" I will page the-oh goodness!"

The nurse looked behind her and saw Yuuri's current state. She was buy his side in less than a second rubbing his back while I held the trash can for him.

" I'm guessing this is why he's here ?" She asked me.

" Yes. This has been going on for two weeks...Damn, just when I think it's over." I mumbled the last part.

"I see...Well don't worry. This is the kind of thing that piques the interest of our doctors here. He'll get the best care here. If he gets anything other wise make sure to tell me. My nurse name is Kobayashi."

" I really appreciate that. Thank you."

After Yuuri's bout of sickness ended, Nurse Kobayashi and I helped him into the room. Yuuri got up onto the examining table while I sat in a chair next to him. Our nurse handed a wet paper towel to Yuuri to wipe his mouth. After she washed her hands, she turned to face us.

" Okay. Now that you both are settled, I'll page the doctor to let her know you're here. She should be in here within 10 minutes."

" Thank you..." Yuuri said quietly, "...and I'm sorry about...that."

" Don't worry about it. That's why I'm here. I can't say I haven't seen it before. This is a hospital so things like that happen everyday. I hope you feel better soon."

Yuuri and I thanked her again as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I took Yuuri's hand in mine and stroked it with my thumb. It was the only thing I could really do in the eerie silence as we waited for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

And that's it everyone ! I'm sorry this one is a little short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. I hope you all enjoyed ! R&R if would like.


	3. Ch 3: How ?

Chapter 3 is here ! And just as promised, it's WAAAY longer than the last one.

I DO NOT own Yuuri on Ice or any of it's characters.

* * *

Yuuri's P.O.V

Exactly 10 minutes later, just as the nurse said, we heard a knock at the door to our room.

I had my head down, still feeling slightly nauseous, while Victor held my hand in his trying to comfort me. I would occasionally look at him and give him a small smile to let him know I was ok. Though he's good at hiding it, I could tell Victor was nervous too.

We both looked up when we heard a soft rap at the door. It opened to reveal a women that looked to be about my age. She wore a white coat and light blue scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a bun and her hazel eyes met mine. She gave us both a friendly smile.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Amari. Are you Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov ?"

" Y-yeah. That's me. And this is my husband Victor."

Victor waved hello.

" Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully I can be of help." She walked over to the computer in the room and sat down, fingers on the keys. " So what seems to be the trouble Mr. Nikiforov?"

I gulped. This was the first time anyone has addressed me by Victors last name. It sounded too formal.

" J-just Yuuri is f-fine."

" Oh Ok," She turned to face me, "So what brings you here today ?"

" W-well... for the last two weeks, I've been sick."

She typed a few words keys on the keyboard, " Alright...what kind of sick are we talking about...? Cold ? Flu ?"

" That's the thing. We have no idea..."

I trailed off as tears threatened to fall down my face. I felt a weight on my leg and Victor gently squeezed my thigh. I bit my lip to prevent it from quivering.

Dr. Amari stood up and grabbed a few tissues from a box nearby. She gently handed them to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Meeting me at eye level, she said softly,

" It's ok. Take your time. I can see your scared, but as a doctor, it's my job to help my patients, and that's exactly what I plan to do."

She turned to look at Victor, " Are you aware of his sickness and other symptoms ?"

" Yes, I am. I haven't left his side, so I know everything."

" Yuuri ? Is it ok if Victor tells me what's been going on so you can calm down a little bit ?" She asked me.

I nodded my head yes.

With a soft smile, she walked back to her computer and sat down facing Victor. She nodded to let him know she was ready.

" Well, for about two weeks, Yuuri has been throwing up almost every morning, sometimes two to three times a day. He can't keep anything down besides water. Even the simplest things like crackers or bread comes back up. He's not sleeping well, he's extremely exhausted, he's wobbly on his feet, he's constantly feeling nauseous, he's told me his body is sore, and he's almost passed out on me a number of times. "

" Has he had an episode today ?"

" Yes. When we were walking down the hall. He got sick in the trash can near this room."

" Ok. Any other symptoms ? Headaches ? Inflammation on any parts of the body ? "

" He's been gaining weight if that counts..."

" Weight gain ? Alright. Is that everything ?"

I saw Victor pause a put a finger to his chin, " Pretty much. Yeah."

" Ok." Dr. Amari stood up from her chair and walked to a cabinet. She opened it up and took out a small plastic bag with a clear container inside.

" We're going to start out with one of the most basic tests. It may be simple, but it can tell you a lot of things. I think you know what you have to do."

She handed the cup to me.

" The bathroom is down the hall to the left. I'll be waiting here until you come back."

I carefully stood up with the bag and small plastic cup in my possession. I turned to look at Victor and extended my arm out to him.

" Yuuri ? What is it ?"

" Can you come with me ? You know...in case anything...happens?"

Victor smiled and took my hand, kissing the top of it. " Of course."

He stood up and guided me out of the room, one hand in mine, the other on the small of my back.

We both walked down the hall to bathroom and he opened the door for me. I gave him a quiet 'thank you' and walked into a stall.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Once the deed was done, Yuuri and Victor walked back into the room. While Victor sat back down, Yuuri handed the now filled plastic cup to Dr. Amari. She thanked him with a smile and left the room, leaving the two of them alone to run the test.

She wasn't gone for very long, about 7 or 8 minutes, but when she came back, she had an unreadable expression on her face. Somewhere in between being confused and completely bewildered. She also wheeled in a machine with a black screen. A section of it was covered with a few buttons.

" So...what did the test say ?" Yuuri asked quietly, with a hint on anticipation.

" Well, I...do have a diagnosis...but I want to run a few more tests just to confirm it." She put on a pair of rubber gloves, " Could you please lie down for me and lift your shirt up?"

Victor and Yuuri looked at her with blank expressions, but Yuuri complied and laid down on the examining table, lifting up his dark blue t-shirt.

Dr. Amari placed her hands on his stomach, pressing and kneading in certain areas. It was when she reached his lower abdomen, she paused.

" What's wrong ?" Victor asked

"I..." she looked at Yuuri. His brown eyes showed how much he ached for an answer. She pressed her lips together. " I'm not going to lie, but if this is what I think it is...then it'll shock you and me both. I'm going to run one more test."

She wheeled the machine over to the examining table and turned it on, showing a slightly blurry and gray screen.

She turned her head to look at Victor and gave him a small smile, "Victor, can you please turn the lights off for me ? The switch is right next to you." she asked.

Victor complied and switched the light off, leaving the room dimly lit by the machine. He brought his chair closer to Yuuri and grabbed his hand again.

" This will be a little cold..."

Yuuri said nothing, but nodded his head to give her the ok. She squeezed a good amount of gel onto his stomach. He flinched a bit, which alarmed Victor, but only for a second. She then grabbed the probe and moved it over his midsection where she put the gel.

 _" So she's giving him an ultrasound..."_ Victor thought.

For the next 30 seconds or so, the room was silent except for Yuuri's heavy breathing and the occasional beep of the ultrasound machine. Everything looked fine, until she reached the same spot on his abdomen where she stopped before, and this time, her eyes were wide and a gasp escaped her lips.

" W-what's wrong ? Dr. Amari please...I can't take it anymore." Yuuri whimpered.

Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand even harder, " Is what he has life threatening ? Is he in danger ? "

" No...far from it...I'm almost positive at least."

" T-then...what is it ?"

Dr. Amari turned to look Yuuri dead in the eyes to let her know that what she was about to say was completely serious.

" Yuuri, your pregnant."

...

Silence

Dead silence.

You could here a pin drop.

"W-what ?" Yuuri whispered.

" He's...your serious?" Victor questioned.

She nodded, " Look here."

Both men stared at the screen as she traced out the patterns on the screen.

" Here's one ovary, and a Fallopian tube. It leads down to here. This is the uterus. I don't see another tube or ovary so I guess he only has one. And here, it's very small, but that's a baby." Her finger circled a small shape on the screen. " I haven't been at this hospital for a super long time, but this is definitely a first. Would you...like me to print out some pictures for you so you can get a better look ?"

Yuuri was to stunned to speak, but Victor was still somewhat coherent.

" Uhm...I s-suppose. Thank you..."

Dr. Amari proceeded to print out a few pictures. After wards, she wiped off the remaining gel on Yuuri's stomach and turned the light back on. Victor helped Yuuri sit up just as the dark haired female turned to face them.

" I'm guessing you have questions ?"

Victor looked at Yuuri, who still seemed to shocked to speak. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the Doctor.

" How do you suppose this happened ? "

"Well..." she sighed, " I would have to do a thorough examination, but I'm guessing he was born with this, and the doctors never caught it when he was a newborn. All of the symptoms line up. There's...a lot to talk about concerning your husband, but I don't think this is the best time." She gestured to Yuuri, who looked as if he was about to cry.

" I think it's best if I let this news sink in before we do anything. But for now I can give you some pointers."

Dr. Amari went over several things with Victor. She told him about proper care, the right diet to follow, and so on. He went ahead and made another appointment for Yuuri in two weeks after the two of them talk over everything and decide what they want to do. She also said that if they went through with it, she would bring in a team of doctors that would give him the best care possible, since this was a first as far as anyone else was concerned. After signing some paperwork, and giving Victor a few pamphlets on prenatal care, they were set to leave.

" From his symptoms, I can estimate he's in his second month around 7 or 8 weeks. That's when morning sickness is the worst. Unfortunately, that just goes away on its own. They do sell seaweed bands that help with nausea as well as ginger and mint tea. Oh, and prenatal vitamins will also benefit him as well."

Victor smiled and helped Yuuri stand up, " Thank you so much for everything. We really appreciate it."

" Of course. And if anything changes or the plan is set in stone, you can give me a call and we'll handle things from there. You have my card right?"

Victor held up the thin, white card between his fingers.

" Perfect. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

Victor took Yuuri's hand and waved at Dr. Amari as they parted ways. The only sound was 2 sets of footsteps as they left the building. Yuuri walked silently, not saying a word.

* * *

Victor's P.O.V

The ride home was silent. Yuuri hasn't said a word since we found out he was...pregnant. I still can't it believe myself, but the tests and ultrasound showed that it was completely true. We are having a baby.

At least I hope we are.

I'm not going to force Yuuri into doing something he doesn't want to do, since it's HIS body, but we have a lot to talk about when we get back to Yu-Topia.

I didn't even realize we were in the driveway. I guess thinking about everything made the time go by faster. I was just about to get out when I realized...why am I the only one in the car ?

I turned my head just in time to see Yuuri open the doors to his home and quickly walk inside.

"Ah...Yuuri !" I yell after him as I rush to get out of the car.

I run up to the front shutter doors and push them open. As soon as I did, I was met face to face with Yuuri's older sister Mari.

" Victor, thank god ! I was wondering where you were. I got worried when I didn't see you with Yuuri."

" Where did he go ?!"

" Yuuri ? He went to the room you both share together. Is everything-"

" Thanks Mari !" I bolted passed her, but not before taking my shoes off.

" Wait ! How did his appointment go !?"

" Uhm...argh...we'll explain everything at dinner !"

I heard her yell something else after me as I darted down the hall, but I couldn't completely make it out. I was more worried about Yuuri.

When I arrived at our room, the door was shut. I put my knuckle against the wood barrier separating me from my love and knocked lightly.

" Yuuri ? Can I come in ?"

No answer. But I didn't care. Times like these were when Yuuri needed me the most. I know he's strong, but he can only handle so much before he breaks...I learned that the hard way. ( A/N SweetEevie : If u watched the anime, you should know what Victor is talking about)

" Yuuri, I'm coming in."

I slowly opened the door, and the scene that met me broke my heart.

My little katsudon was curled up on the bed hugging a pillow to his chest. Tears were pouring down his face, but I could barley make them out since the room was nearly dark minus a tableside lamp that gave the room a warm glow. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

"V-Vitya..." he whimpered.

I walked to the bed and pulled him close to me, running my fingers through his hair.

" Talk to me love..." I whispered against his forehead.

" You want me to t-talk ? I thought y-you would have been long gone by now..."

I was taken a back. _'He thinks I'm going to leave him ?'_

"Gone ? Why would I be gone ?"

He " Because of what we just found out !" He exclaimed, pulling away from me.

" But Yuuri..."

" Don't you understand! This isn't normal! Guys aren't supposed to be able to have-!" He paused and buried his face in his hands, angry tears rolling down his face, "How could this happen...?"

"...Well...you heard what the doctor said Yuuri...chances are you were born with it."

" If I was born with it...then I must have been born a natural disaster."

"You aren't-"

" Out of all the men in the world...why does it have to be me?"

" Yuuri please -"

"Why the hell do I have to be so freaking-"

"YUURI !"

He stopped and looked at me, surprised by my tone of voice.

" Don't you EVER talk about yourself like that."

" But Victor ! How can you stand to look at me ! Now that we know I'm so different, how can you not be disgusted by me !"

" Because I LOVE YOU !"

At this point, my fists were clenched, but I can never be mad at Yuuri for long. He all of a sudden looks so small. Before I knew it, he was in my arms again, holding me tight. I did the same to him, and the tears began to fall again...from him...and from me as well.

" Yuuri, you need to understand that no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." I stroked his hair, " Do you remember our wedding vows ?"

" Like we said them yesterday..." he murmured.

" Well, I said to you that no matter what life throws at us, I would always be there to help you through it. This so happens to be something we have to overcome. It's in broad daylight now, so we can't ignore it. I love you Yuuri, and if loving you is going to involve obstacles, them give as many to me as you can. I'm not going anywhere." I brought his knuckles to my lips and planted a gentle kiss on them, " And that's a promise."

I tilted Yuuri's head up to meet his eyes. I took in his handsome features before I pressed my lips against his.

He tangled his fingers into my hair while I gripped his shoulders with my hands. I bit and licked his lips asking for permission which he granted me. Our tongues battled and fought for dominance in our heated kiss. Yuuri moaned into my mouth and pressed his lips harder against mine. God I love him so much.

We eventually parted. Gasping for air as a string of saliva connected us by a thread. Yuuri smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.

" Don't think of this as a disaster my love." I whispered to him, " I'm honestly happy that your pregnant."

" Y-you are ?"

" Well, yeah. We always talked about having a family haven't we ?"

" A-A couple of times. I just didn't think it would happen so...soon."

" We've been married for four months. It didn't happen THAT quick. At least we won't have to wait to adopt. We already have one right here !"

I placed a hand on his tummy and brought my face down to nuzzle it.

" Can you believe that there's a tiny little baby in here ?" I whisper.

" It...is kind of a miracle isn't it ?"

" It's also a blessing in disguise." I looked back up at Yuuri, then back to his stomach again, " Do you know how much trouble you've caused for me and your daddy ?"

I realized what I had just said and froze. Grimacing, I began to lift my head up, but when I looked at Yuuri...he was smiling.

" You know...your going to make a really good dad..."

My eyes widened as I sat up, " Does...does this mean...?"

Yuuri giggled and put his hands on his tummy, " Yes. I want to keep it. I want to have this baby with you, Victor."

A grin stretched out onto my face as I lurched forward tackling Yuuri in a hug.

" Oh Yuuri ! I'm so happy ! I love you so much ! " He laughed under me as I peppered his face with kisses.

" Victor ! Hahaha, stop ! Your going to crush the baby !" I immediately stopped

" Oh, your right ! " After gently prying myself off of Yuuri, I moved down to his stomach again, but this time, I did something different.

I peeled up his shirt and placed small kisses on his warm belly. He sighed in content while running his fingers gently through my hair.

" Hi baby, " I whispered, " Even though your not here yet, your daddy and I love you very much. Yes, we were scared earlier, heck we were scared 5 minutes ago !"

Yuuri chuckled.

" But everything will be okay now. You will be surrounded by people who love you, and I promise I will take care of you and your daddy the best I can. Just hang in there..."

I layed my head down on Yuuri's stomach and wrapped my arms around his middle. I have two people in my life I have to protect. My lover, and my child.

"...Victor?"

" Yes Yuuri ?"

" I'm still scared."

" I know. I am too. It's going to be scary, but everything will be fine, I promise. We'll plan everything out and make sure you have a safe pregnancy."

" Ok. Uhm...one more thing ?"

" Anything."

" Do you...think I'll be a good parent ?"

I chuckled and scooted upwards to his face. Taking his face in my hands, I kissed his lips lightly.

" The best."

Yuuri's eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. I pulled him towards me, hugging him tightly.

Everything was going to be ok. For as long as we've known each other, anything that needed to be done, we did together. And now here we were.

We went from student and coach, to boyfriends, to fiancées, to husbands, and now we were soon to be parents of a baby we made together.

This is it.

We are going to become a real family.

* * *

Phew...this took quite awhile to write, but I got it done none the less. This chapter broke 3,000 words ! It's been a long time since I've written a chapter this long. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and the next chapter should be up anywhere between 1 to 2 weeks from now. Bye guys ! R&R if you would like.


	4. Ch 4: Making Plans and Breaking the News

Hi everyone, I'm back with chapter 4. I know it took a little while, and that's because of one reason. SCHOOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoy !

I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE OR ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The next two weeks went by in a flash. However, things were not easy.

The news of Yuuri's pregnancy was revealed, but only to a small handful of people. They would have waited, but the concern of possible dangers convinced Yuuri and Victor that it was important to say something, especially to his family.

It took some explaining, and a lot of time to clear up confusion, but in the end, Yuuri's parents were thrilled with the news that they were going to be grandparents, and in Mari's case, an aunt. Minako was excited as well.

When it came to their friends, they chose wisely. The last thing they wanted was the news to accidentally get leaked to the press. Of course they would know eventually, whether it be when Yuuri started showing, or they show up to a competition together accompanied by a baby. So only Yurio, Otabek, Chris, and Phichit know of their current situation.

But aside from everything else, things were going smoothly. And since it had been two weeks already, it was time for another Doctor's appointment.

"Yuuri, are you ready ?!" Victor exclaimed from the bathroom.

" I've been ready. I'm just waiting for you."

" I was delayed...you know I couldn't find my other sock this morning."

" Really ? Because it looks to me, " he peered into the bathroom from the bed, " Your messing around with your hair."

" Ah...well it was worth a shot."

" Yeah, a shot that missed. Come onnnn. We have to be there in 20 minutes."

" Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Victor stepped out of the bathroom to see Yuuri sitting on the bed. He had both of his hands on his tummy. No one can really see it when he was clothed, but a small bump was visible when he was shirtless or wearing a shirt with very thin material. Victor smiled as Yuuri tilted his head to the side.

" What ?"

" Nothing." He chuckled, " Your just doing it again."

"Huh ?" He looked down at his hands on his stomach, " Oh..."

" Im not trying to offend you Yuuri, I think it's cute...your protecting our baby."

" I guess it's just become an instinct for me."

" Yeah. A 'motherly' instinct."

" Hey, you said yourself two weeks ago when you were talking to it, to not cause trouble for yourself and daddy. And aside from being able to carry a baby, I'm still very much a male."

" And a very attractive one a that."

" Victorrrr..." Yuuri whined.

" Hahaha...okay. Are you ready ?"

" Yeah. I'll be a lot more reassured and comfortable once we actually have a plan. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been nervous."

Victor smiled " Well that's exactly what we're doing today. You shouldn't have anything to worry after today. Come on beautiful." He held out his hand.

Yuuri blushed and took hold of Victor as he helped him up.

Once they were outside, they got into the car, and left for the hospital.

* * *

Yuuri and Victor were called in almost as soon as they arrived. A different nurse led them to the same room they had just two weeks before. was already there waiting for them, as well as a few nurses, and a young women with blonde hair and green eyes.

Yuuri and Victor guessed that this was the medical team was talking about.

Dr. Amari turned her head to see the two men walking towards her. "Hello Yuuri. Victor. It's good to see you."

" It's good to see you too." Yuuri smiled.

" Oh my. You look so much better than the last time I saw you. How have things been going?"

Yuuri sat on the examination table while Victor sat in the same chair as last time. " Great actually. Better than I thought it would."

"He's been doing a lot better. It feels nice knowing I have my Yuuri back." Victor took a hold of his hand.

" Victor...I've never left."

" You know what I mean. You're finally back to yourself."

" That's wonderful, " Dr. Amari stated, " Now to start things off. How have you been feeling ?"

" Not too bad, " Yuuri answered, " I'm not as tired as I was, and the morning sickness has definitely gotten better. Those sea bands you recommended really helped." He held up his wrist to show he was wearing one.

" I'm glad to hear it. Has anything else changed besides that ?"

" No. I don't think so."

" Alright. Well I think it's time to start thinking about what to do with your current situation. As far as I can tell, your keeping it right ?"

Yuuri and Victor nodded.

" Okay. Well as you can see, I'm not the only one in here, " she chuckled, " This is the medical team I've chosen to assist on the day you have your baby. A few other doctors will be there as well, but they couldn't be here today due to having other patients."

Several introductions were made, until she guided the women with blonde hair forward.

" This is Paige. She works as a midwife, and she's also a great friend of mine. You'll meet with her once a week after you reach the 20 week mark to work on exercises and different methods of positions to use during labor."

Victor, Yuuri, and Paige all smiled at one another as a greeting.

" Now, have you put any thought into how you want to deliver ?" said as she grabbed a clipboard from the counter.

" Well, " Yuuri twiddled with his thumbs, " We've talked about it, and we think it's best if I have a C-section, since I...don't think I can do it the other way."

" Okay. And that's a very good choice. A C-section is definitely the safer option. Now we could either induce you at an appropriate week, or you can go into labor naturally. Once you reach close to 10 centimeter mark, we'll prep you for the surgery and go from there."

" Oh Uhm...I'm not looking to rush anything..." Yuuri stated, " So I think I'll just let it happen naturally."

Dr. Amari scribbled down a few notes, "Alright. And if at any time during labor you feel you can't handle it, just know that the option of an epidural will be open to you."

Yuuri nodded.

"Do we immediately bring him here after he goes into to labor ?" Victor asked.

" That's actually another reason I'm here, " Paige stepped forward, " As your midwife, I'll always be on call. So if you want to wait for a little while before taking Yuuri to the hospital, you can call me and I'll be over to help if either of you need it."

" Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Victor smiled.

The both of them were there for about another half hour. Every concern or worry they had was brought up, and everything they should know about was run by them.

A diet plan was created, future symptoms like cravings and mood swings were brought up, and a physical exercise routine was made as well.

" I know it's a big part of your life Yuuri, but the amount of skating you do should definitely be cut down." Dr. Amari stated.

" I understand. I... sort of saw that coming. I'll even say it myself. It's not exactly safe." Yuuri frowned.

Victor saw the disappointed look on Yuuri's face. He put a hand on his knee and gave a sad smile, " It's for the best Yuuri. We can't afford to have you fall and land the wrong way. Especially on your stomach. It could severely hurt you and the baby."

" Yeah...I know."

"Unless..."

Yuuri and Victor turned their heads to face Dr. Amari who had a thoughtful expression on her face, " Yuuri. Now that I think about it, there is a possibility that you can skate." She said.

" Wait. Really ?!"

" Yes. It can be your source of physical exercise. Of course, when I say you can skate, I don't mean doing a bunch of flips and spins, but more or less doing laps around the rink. But I want you to have someone helping you, perhaps having Victor skate right next to you in case you fall. But if you do skate, don't do in alone okay ?"

Yuuri beamed. It was one of the biggest smiles he's had on his face for the last two weeks. " I promise I won't ! Doing laps is fine with me. I'm just happy I won't have to leave the ice." He paused for a moment, " Can I still coach ?"

" Well, if you can settle with talking and no demonstrating then yes. You can. Victor coaches along with you, correct ?"

" Yes, " Victor butted in, " I do."

" Then that's fine. But considering your health and the baby's health, I do want you to be on bed rest once you hit 30 weeks. You'll need as much rest as you can get before the big day. "

Yuuri nodded. "Okay. I understand."

Another 10 minutes passed consisting of a few more minute details to have a complete plan of action. After everything was set, Victor and Yuuri made another appointment in three weeks time for a check up before leaving the hospital.

Once outside, they made their way to the car and drove back to Yu-Topia.

* * *

Several hours passed by as the sun began to set. Dinner was being picked up from the table, Makkachin was asleep in Yuuri and Victor's bedroom, and the two men themselves were preparing for a nice, relaxing dip in the onsen.

The hot springs were completely free tonight, thanks to Yuuri's mother who insisted that he a Victor have some time alone.

Victor was already submerged in the steamy hot water that acted as his only cover up, resting his arms on the pools ledge while letting out a content sigh. It was when he heard the shutter doors open that he was slightly disturbed, but he didn't mind at all.

Why ? Because the disturbance came from Yuuri.

The dark haired young man walked barefoot towards Victor, wearing a white robe that was loosely tied around himself. His cheeks were tinged pink, and his eyes were glossy, filled with love and a bit of fatigue.

Victor smiled his award winning smile as Yuuri slowly took of his robe.

He was stark naked, but the main thing Victor was focused on had nothing do with anything sexual. He was looking at Yuuri's midsection, amazed at the tiny bump that had already begun to show.

Yuuri saw Victor staring.

" Like what you see ?" Yuuri teased.

" Well, obviously...but that's not the only thing I'm looking at."

" Well there's not much else."

" You underestimate yourself Yuuri. If anything, there's more of you since you've gotten pregnant, and that's what I'm looking at. " Victor smiled, " Your showing."

" Not much though..." Yuuri said as he eased himself into the hot spring.

" Oh trust me love, that will change in a few weeks." Victor grinned.

" Believe me, I know. Another thing I'm going to have to get used to. "

Yuuri scooted closer to Victor and put his head on his shoulder. Victor brought his arm up to pull Yuuri closer to him. He gently ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair, earning a hum of content from the younger male. This was something that always seemed to soothe Yuuri no matter how he was feeling.

" It's crazy isn't it ?" he sighed.

" What is ? That we're having a baby ?" Victor questioned.

" Well yeah, that's been crazy the last two weeks. But it's going to be weird walking out into a backyard with no hot springs."

The silver haired man froze.

 _"Oh god. I forgot. We're moving next week !"_ Victor thought.

Yuuri noticed the look on Victor's face and sat up straight, crossing his arms.

"...Victor?"

"Hm ?"

"...You forgot. Didn't you ?"

" Ehm...no ?"

Yuuri couldn't help it. Victor had a guilty look on his face that could block any anger that may threaten to enter someone's field of emotion. Yuuri could only think of one word to describe it. He giggled.

" Oh Vitya, your so adorable ! "

" Huh ?"

The dark haired young man tilted Victor's head towards his face and kissed his cheek.

" That face your making ! Oh Victor, I'm not mad at you. I can understand why you forgot. A lot went on the last few weeks."

Victor sighed, "Yeah. I've just been so focused on you, that I forgot about other things. But I agree with you. It is crazy."

" It'll be weird. Waking up in a different bed. Not having my family there. Having a whole house to ourselves," Yuuri paused, " I guess it's good that we bought a house with 3 bedrooms, huh ?"

Victor chuckled, " Absolutely ! We know for sure one of the spare ones will go to great use !"

" Yeah... I'm really going to miss it here." Yuuri looked down and fumbled with his ring under the warm water. Victor frowned and traced circles on Yuuri's arm.

" It's not that far away, " Victor whispered, "We're only 10 minutes away by car, and we can come visit when ever you want ! I know how much your family means to you. They've been your touchstone the last 25 years of your life and I see how much you count on one another. But don't forget..."

Victor placed his hand on Yuuri's abdomen and smiled softly, " We have someone counting on us too..."

Yuuri stared into Victor's crystal blue eyes as he spoke, and his smile grew larger with every word that left Victor's lips. He moved his own hand down and threaded his fingers between the hand that cradled his tiny baby bump.

" I love you Vitya..."

Victor beamed and kissed his husband's forehead, "I love you too my Yuuri."

Nothing disturbed them the rest of the night. Everything seemed to be at ease for now as the two of them sat together under the luminescent full moon, drowning under love and relaxation, as any doubts or worries they had floated away into the starry night sky.

* * *

That's all for now. The next chapter is a little more difficult for me to write since I haven't completely thought it through. The time range for me to update this story with a new chapter should be anywhere from 1-3 weeks from now. I swear I'm trying my best, but if you guys wanna give me any ideas your free too as long as I find that they don't interfere with what I have planned. Maybe like little filler chapters to give this story more content. :) Thank you all for reading and I'll see you guys next time. Bye! R&R if you would like.


	5. Ch 5: Moving In

Hi guys ! I'm back with the next chapter ! Sorry it's a little short, but the next few should be longer. I didn't really have much to go on for this one, but I have the next chapters planned so they will be better. Enjoy ! Oh, and please read the end note. It's sort of important.

I DO NOT own Yuri on Ice or any of its characters.

* * *

1 week later

Yuuri's P.O.V

" A little to the left...go back some...perfect !"

I watched as Victor guided the movers as they pushed our couch against the wall.

A week has passed since my last doctors appointment, and today was the day we move into our new home.

The living room was packed with boxes and bags, furniture that we had bought was being brought in, and all I could really do was watch.

" Victor, are you sure you don't need any help ?"

He wiped his brow, " Well having more wouldn't hurt, but I don't want you to overwork yourself. Um..." Victor looked around, " Oh, I know ! How about you start unpacking our clothes and other knick knacks ? All they have to do is bring in the coffee table and then the rest is up to us. I'll come help you in a bit, okay ?" He pecked my lips.

" Okay. " I smiled.

He jogged outside the front door to help the movers while I walked to our room, taking in my surroundings.

Our room seemed farther away than it had before, which is going to take some getting used to. The house itself is pretty big in size, however, it's only one story. But what it lacked in height, was made up by length and width. It was a three bedroom, three bathroom house with a huge kitchen, living room, and a study. The back yard was walled off and completely laid out with a cement and a rock pathway connecting to the pool. Opposite to the pool was a hot tub lined with wood, and more than half of the yard was shaded by a patio cover with a pull down screen.

Trailing out of my thoughts, I stopped a few feet short of our room and turned to my right.

I was looking into another room, but this one already belonged to someone.

This room was for our baby.

We had picked it to be so a few days ago, and naturally, it was the room closest to Victor and I.

The idea still hasn't completely settled in. It still feels a little strange knowing that this room is going to be the nursery of our unborn child.

I must have been staring off into space for several minutes. I could tell when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

" What are you doing ?" Victor whispered.

" Nothing."

" Well no, duh. You've been standing here for awhile. Is there something on your mind ?"

I pursed my lips together, " Not really..."

" Is it the baby? Are you worried?"

" No. Nothing like that. I'm not really worried about anything since I know we have everything taken care of. "

" Then, what's wrong?" Victor frowned.

" I'm just thinking about everything we still need to do." I rambled, "We have nothing for the nursery, so we need to go shopping for that. I have multiple appointments coming up in the next few months. Not to mention, there are still people who don't know about our whole situation, so do we say something? Speaking of that...what if the press finds out even though we aren't as active as we used to be ? Oh god...what if-"

I was silenced by a pair of warm soft lips. I jolted in surprise as my eyes widened, never once moving. After Victor parted from me, he ran a hand through his platinum hair and sighed.

" I swear, sometimes I think that's the only way."

I blinked, " Only way to what ?"

" The only way to shut you up."

" ...oh."

" Take it with a grain of salt, baby. I'm only trying to calm you down."

"I...Uhm."

" Just listen to me Yuuri. Everything will get handled one way or another. Don't worry about everything at once. We still have time...lots of it. So try not to work yourself up okay ?"

I bit my lip, but the words Victor said smoothly flowed through my mind like a silk ribbon.

He was right.

It's important for me to stay in my most upmost condition and top health, not just for my sake, but for our baby I well.

I smiled, " Okay."

Victor grinned and kissed my cheek, " I just wanted to let you know that everything has been brought in. It's just us now. "

" Wow. They were quick." I gasped.

" I always go for the best. You know that. Other than the other boxes we have to unpack, everything is a go."

" Ugh. Can we start that tomorrow ?" I leaned against the wall and Victor chuckled.

" Lazy are we ?"

" No...I'm just tired. And hungry."

" Well It's a good thing we went grocery shopping ! Tell you what. You go get comfy on the couch and I'll start dinner. After that, we'll shower and turn in for the rest of the evening. How does that sound ?"

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Victor's nose, " Like music to my ears."

* * *

After a delicious dinner of homemade piroshkis and a relaxing hot shower, both Victor and I collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion. There were still small piles of boxes littered in certain ares throughout the house, but we weren't in a huge hurry to unpack them.

He had turned the T.V on to a random channel that neither of us cared about and strictly turned his attention to me. With a warm smile, he leveled himself down to my midsection and rolled up my shirt to reveal my small bump.

He nuzzled it and kissed it lightly, occasionally earning a giggle from me.

" Hi there little baby." Victor whispered, " It's Papa."

I smiled and ran my fingers through Victor's hair.

" Do you think it knows who we are ?" he questioned.

" I'm sure it does. I mean we talk to it all the time. You especially."

" I can't help it ! You practically have an unspoken bond ! I won't let you get ahead of me just because your the one carrying it."

" So were competing in this too ?" I raised my eyebrow amusingly.

" Noo...I never said we were competing. I just said I won't let you win."

" And the difference is...?"

Victor sighed and moved upwards towards my face, being careful of my bump. We were almost touching noses when he used his hands to squish my cheeks together gently.

" Do you have to be analytical about everything ?"

" Depends."

" Well," Victor smirked, "...are you going to be anal about this...?"

He pressed his lips to mine in a swift gentle motion, but it was short lasting since he pulled away a second later.

" Well...?" he asked.

" I only have one thing to say."

He raised an eyebrow, " Oh ? And what is that ?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered against his lips, " Is that all you've got ?"

Victor chuckled mischievously and pressed his lips against mine once more. I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss with wanting. Victor trailed his tongue over my lips, asking for permission which I granted him without hesitation. Our mouths stayed connected until Victor began to move from my mouth, to my jaw, neck, and collarbone.

I had my hands in his hair while he had one arm under me, and the other supporting himself. When his mouth was near my ear, his next words made my heart skip a beat.

" Shall we take this to the bedroom ?" he whispered huskily.

" Hmmmm...well..." I made a thoughtful face, teasing him.

" Yuurrrri !" He whined

" I'm just kidding...besides." I leaned forward, slightly pushing Victor off of me to where he was sitting butt first on the couch while I straddled him, "...I think this house needs a little christening."

Victors eyes burned bright with mischief, " Well then...let's get started shall we ?"

With an eager nod, our lips were connected in another hungry kiss.

I moaned into Victor's mouth as he licked my lips with his tongue. His hands roamed all over my body, stopping at my butt as he lifted me up off the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist, determined to keep us connected at all costs.

I bit Victor's lip, causing what I felt as a smile make it's way onto his lips as he hurriedly made his way to our bedroom, with me tightly wrapped around him.

* * *

Ok, a little bit of a steamy ending, but the reason for that is that early on in the next chapter, THERE WILL BE SMUT. It'll be my first time writing a lemon, so hopefully it's not terrible. Next chapters will be longer, I promise ! And just like always, the next one will be published anywhere between 2 to 3 weeks from now, hopefully I can get it done sooner that that though. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you all soon. Bye 3 R&R if you would like.


	6. Ch 6: I Want You, I Need You

Hi everyone ! I'm back with a new chapter, but like I said in my end not in the last chapter, this ENTIRE chapter is a LEMON. I hope it's not too horrible, since it is my first time writing one. I hope you all enjoy, but you have been warned.

I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

Victor's P.O.V

I hastily moved from the living to our bedroom as Yuuri tightly clung to me, keeping our lips connected.

It doesn't matter how he acts on other occasions, but when Yuuri gets in the mood, his Eros side completely overtakes him. His hands traveled over every inch of my upper body whilst I supported his legs with my hands.

Once I finally reached our bedroom, I gently laid him down on the bed. Standing up ever so quickly, I turned on a bedside lamp we had plugged in earlier for a small source of light. Doing so, earned a whine from Yuuri.

" My goodness. So needy tonight aren't we baby ?"

" Will saying yes make you hurry up ?"

I bit my lip and moved back over to him, taking his glasses off his face and tilted his face up to meet mine, "Mmmm...I love it when your desperate."

With haste, Yuuri grabbed my face and kissed me feverishly. I moved my hands up underneath his shirt and peeled away the fabric from his skin, causing him to shiver. After discarding his shirt, Yuuri fumbled around with the wasteband of my sweatpants as we stayed in lip lock.

With my help, those came off too. Then came Yuuri's black stretch pants and my blue t -shirt, leaving us in our boxers that Yuuri hurriedly grasped at.

His hand wrapped around my penis as he felt me through the thin material. I couldn't help but gasp.

" I found your Eros Vitya..." he whispered against my neck.

I knew he could occasionally take control, but this was something I hardly ever see !

" So dirty Yuuri ! Where is this coming from ?"

With a smirk, Yuuri leaned towards me, biting his lip, "Out of all the pamphlets the doctor gave you to read , THIS was the thing you missed ?"

" Ah, I see. So the baby is making you do this ? How rude of it!"

" Oh, it's not rude, and it's not just the baby. I've wanted you for quite awhile."

He's on fire !

" Well, then why didn't you say so ? I'm all yours love."

We connected our lips for the millionth time. While gently pushing Yuuri down to lie of the bed, I marked his skin with with kisses and small bites, making his back arch underneath me.

I brought my hands up to his waist and pulled off his boxers.

He was completely erect, so much that it looked as if it was begging for attention.

Begging at his naval, I kissed down his stomach, missing his length, and moving to the inside of his thighs.

Yuuri was whimpering and moaning, his mouth open slightly with his cheeks tinged pink.

" Victor...please..."

I didn't feel like making him wait any longer, so I gave him exactly what he wanted. Starting at the base, I trailed my tongue up his member, occasionally kissing it until I reached the top. As if it were a popsicle, I swirled my tongue around the tip, causing a small amount of pre-cum to bead out, but it was quickly lapped up.

It was then that I took Yuuri completely inside my mouth.

" A-ah ! V-Victor !"

I heard him moan my name which only gave me reason to continue. I loved hearing cute little whimpers escape his lips while he gently pulled my hair with his hand. The other was over his mouth, somewhat suppressing his moans.

My head bobbed up and down, the pace changing every few seconds. Yuuri was writhing underneath me, panting, moaning, and groaning in ecstasy. I could feel the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat, causing him to let out a sharp gasp, tugging on my hair even more, pleading for an orgasm with mere actions.

" O-oh god, Victor ! I'm gonna-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as his member shot out strings of white down my throat. The whole time, his back was arched, mouth open, and saliva was slightly running down the edge of his mouth.

I swallowed every last bit, licking my lips afterwards, a smirk on my face.

" ...Your so sexy when you cum..."

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

" I'm serrriiiouuus." I sang.

" Oh stop..." Yurri panted, catching his breath, " Your one to talk. Your sexy no matter what. Heck, your even gorgeous when you sleep ! I have nothing on you."

"Yuuri, that is so not true !" I gasped, " Have you seen yourself ?!"

" Cumming ? No."

" I mean in general Yuuri. Still after all this time, you underestimate yourself. You have ALWAYS been gorgeous. No matter what, you will always be attractive to me."

I could see a red hue take over Yuuri's face. He bit his lip.

" And, if you stilll don't believe me, " I whispered, " let me show you."

With no hesitation, Yuuri lay sprawled out on the bed before me. I placed my hands on his hips, gently maneuvering him to turn around onto his hands and knees. I leaned over him, licking the shell of his ear all the way down to his neck. He moaned even at the slightest touch I gave him.

My hands caressed every part of his body as I kissed, licked, and nibbled his tender flesh. His ass arched out towards me.

I knew what that meant.

" V-Victor...hurry.."he moaned.

Putting my finger to my lips, I gave a "Shhhhh...", making him whine in protest.

Funny how the control went back to me so quickly.

I rested the palms of my hands on his butt and parted the two mounds to meet with his puckered hole. Taking a finger, I circled the area, making Yuuri take a sharp breath.

I did this slowly, 3 to 4 times, before I ducked my head down, quickly replacing my finger with my tongue.

" Ah ! Hah ! V-Vic...tor...mmmmmm..."

The moans intensified with every lick. It wasn't before long that Yuuri's hips began to thrust forwards again. I knew that was a signal that he was close. That was when I completely put my actions to a halt and sat back.

" Hm...? W-why did you stop ?"

"...To give you what you really want..." I purred.

I moved to sit high up on my knees, leaning out to our nightstand to pull out a bottle of lubricant from the drawer. Squirting some out, I lathered my member with it, and repositioned myself behind Yuuri, tossing the small bottle to the side.

Placing my hands on Yuuri hips, I aligned myself to his entrance, but before going in, I paused.

" What's wrong...?" Yuuri asked.

" Is...is it ok to do this with the baby ?"

"...Yes. Don't worry Vitya. The baby will be just fine." Yuuri smiled softly. His sat up on his knees, and kissed me gently.

As the moments passed, Yuuri fell backwards onto the bed. I was on top of him, using one arm as support, biting and licking his lips, connecting our mouths in rough, heated kisses. Yuuri whimpered, pulling away. His eyes were glossy, red faced as he whispered against my lips. "...I need you Victor."

That was enough to send me over

Pushing Yuuri's legs open, I aligned my throbbing cock up to his hole and gently thrusted into him.

" A-Ah! Vic- Hah ! Victor !"

I love hearing him moan my name. He is the only one who gets to say my name like that. Him and no one else.

" Ah...shit Yuuri ! Your so t-tight !" I groan.

" Victor...h-harder!"

I couldn't hold myself back. My hips moved on their own as I plunged deeper into Yuuri. Soon, his moans turned into to pleasure filled screams that rattled my eardrums.

" AH ! V-Vitya...hah ! F-fuck!"

"Yuuri...mmmm!"

I lifted my face up slightly to capture Yuuri's lips with mine in a rough kiss while I continued to pound into him.

Our tongues fought and tangled together. Yuuri's moans continued to leave his mouth through our kisses, causing him to occasionally bite and suck on my lower lip. I didn't mind...since I did the same back to him.

His legs were wrapped around my waist, only pushing me deeper inside him. After a few more thrusts, Yuuri let out another scream of pleasure.

" Victor ! AH ! T-there ! Right there !"

I couldn't stop. Everything felt like a blur in our passionate love making.

Yuuri's face flushed deep red, his hair sticking to his forehead, his skin dampened with sweat while he screamed my name in ecstasy.

It would only be a matter of time before he-

" V-Victor ! I-I'm gonna cum !" he moaned out.

" Together Yuuri...D-don't hold back..."

" Ahhhhhh...Victor...MMMM...AHHH!"

With a final thrust, I could feel Yuuri clench around me as thick, white ropes of cum shot out onto our stomachs.

The tightness of Yuuri's walls as they clenched around my cock sent me past my limit as I came inside of him. I was planted deep, my seed completely filling him.

After a few moments, I pulled out. Both myself and Yuuri were panting for air as I maneuvered next to him. He nuzzled into my neck as I kissed his forehead.

" I love you Yuuri..."

" Mmmm...I love you too...Vitya..."

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. I carefully draped a blanket over the both of our bodies. I lay next to him, stroking his hair, listener to his slow, even breathing, while my other hand rested on his stomach, carefully tracing my fingers over it.

Warmth radiated from his body, and he occasionally shifted more towards me if it was even possible, and eventually, I fell asleep as well, holding him and our baby close.

* * *

And that's it ! Again, I'm sorry if it wasn't great, and I know it's a little short, but the thing I have planned next chapter should certainly make it longer. Thank you all so much for reading and waiting for each chapter to be published. Next one should be up 2-3 weeks from now. Bye guys ! R&R if you would like !


End file.
